Milk Tooth
by irken24
Summary: Phineas thought he was a normal boy. But he would soon realize not only that he wasn't a real boy, but that he wasn't a human either. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so be nice! The first chapter is pretty boring, but the second chapter will be cooler.**

Note: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Disney. Rated T for dark action themes and dialogue.

Milk Tooth-Chapter 1

In the room, there was silence. There was no sound but the quiet whisping of wind. Then, an alarm clock went off. Phineas Flynn, a red-haired boy, quickly responded by waking up and turning off the alarm.

"Wake up, Ferb!" he said. Then, a green-haired boy got out of his bed and yawned. It was Ferb Fletcher, Phineas's stepbrother. Both boys got dressed in their trademark clothes-Phineas's orange and white shirt with blue shorts and Ferb's yellow collered shirt and purple overalls-and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning boys," the boys' mother, Linda Flynn, said.

Phineas licked the gaps of his teeth where his old canines used to be. He was surprised his new ones hadn't come in yet, but he wasn't too concerned. That's when he realized his last milk tooth, a molar, was loose.

"Hey, I have a loose tooth!" Phineas said in excitement. "What's so great about that?" said his sister, Candace Flynn.

"Well, you see sis," Phineas started. "Whenever someone looses a tooth, they put it under their pillow. Then at night, the tooth fairy comes and takes it, and leaves money behind."

"Baloney!" Candace said in disbelief. "The tooth fairy isn't real!"

Phineas eyed his sister in doubt."I think you might have been mistaken," he says. "I think you meant the Easter bunny doesn't exist."

"No, I meant the tooth fairy. And the Easter bunny is SO real."

Phineas rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast before going outside. Not too long after, Ferb joined him, along with Perry, the boys' pet platypus. The three of them joined together under the tree in the backyard to think of what to build. The wooden door on the fence opened up to reveal a black-haired girl with a pink bow, sleevless shirt, skirt, and black dress shoes.

Isabella walked over to the trio slowly. "Hey guys," she said with her sweet-sounding voice.

"Hi, Isabella!" said Phineas. She responded in her usual way. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out," said Phineas. "Do you have any ideas?" But Isabella wasn't listening. She was looking at Phineas, and how she planned to tell him...

"Isabella?" Phineas's response quickly snapped her out of her thoughts. "Sorry," she said. "How about a giant robot, that can transform into anything you want?"

Phineas liked the idea. "Awesome!" he responded. " Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey, where's Perry?"

"Shouldn't we be getting to work on the robot?" Isabella said. The rest of the day went on like a normal day (for them). They finished the giant Transform-O-Bot, as Phineas dubbed it., and were all able to use it. Phineas turned it into a monster truck, Ferb turned it into a power generator, and Isabella turned it into a statue of Millard Fillmore in a superhero outfit.

Candace dragged Linda towards the wooden fence, as a mysterious laser turned the robot into a bouquet of flowers. "Look, Mom!" said Candace. "They built a giant robot in the backyard!" Linda looked into the backyard to see Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella holding a giant flower bouquet.

"Wow!" said Linda, noticing the flowers."Thank you!" Candace, realizing this, fainted.

"Well, I have to go," said Isabella. "See you tomorrow!"

As Phineas and Ferb waved goodbye, they heard a chattering noise. They looked down to see Perry beside them. "Oh, there you are Perry!" said Phineas.

At nightfall, Phineas felt the gaps where his canines should've been, and realized again the loose tooth. He pulled at it hard, and to his surprise, it came out. Phineas rushed down the stairs for a glass of water to wash out the blood in his mouth, and then went back to his bedroom. He dressed into his pajamas, and then proceeded to put his last milk tooth under his pillow. Then, he got under his blanket and ever so slowly drifted to sleep.

**Didn't I tell you it would be boring? But like I told you, the next chapter will be better. Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will start rating chapters for their content. This is Chapter 2! Sorry if it seems corny, I had a little trouble determining what to put in the chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

Note: All charaters belong to their respective owners.  
Chapter Rated K+ for mild dark themes.

Phineas ran as fast as he could from the creature. Though he couldn't see through the dense fog of the woods, he kept running. The creature was closing in on Phineas. Its scarlet eyes lit the path towards what would become its next meal. Phineas tried making turns and finding shortcuts, but it wasn't helping much. When he thought things were getting as worse as they could get, he tripped over a tree root. Helpless, the creature closed in on him.

Phineas grabbed a stick and tried to get the creature away, but to no avail. The beast was now angrier than ever. It unleashed a powerful growl that paralyzed Phineas in fear. The beast opened its mouth, and began to finish what it had started.

"!"

"Phineas!" Ferb shouted. "Phineas wake up!"

Phineas quickly rose from his nightmare of a dream. He was dazed, but fine.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked Ferb.

"You had a bad dream," Ferb said. "You were talking in your sleep."

Phineas looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning, it read. He licked where his canines should be again, then felt a gap he was unfamiliar with. It was where his last milk tooth was before it was removed. That reminded him something. The tooth fairy came last night!

Phineas quickly ripped his pillow off of his bed, to claim his money. That's when he noticed, not money, but a folded piece of paper. _A check_? He thought. He unfolded the piece of paper and realized it was a note. He read the note to himself. That's when he wished he was eaten by the creature. The note read:

To Phineas,  
I am deeply sorry, but I can not accept this tooth. I hope you understand. I can only accept teeth from human children, and as you know, you are not human. Please understand my words, and have a well life.

-Sonya, Tooth Fairy #543: Danville Division

Phineas read the four words several times. You are not human. You are not human. You are not human. What was that supposed to mean? It didn't make any sense. Of course he was a human, wasn't he? Phineas pondered those words carefully as he went back to bed, hoping that tomorrow, he would have an explanation.

**Oh, no! A cliffhanger! What is the meaning of the note? Will Phineas discover what he really is? Why am I listing questions? Find out in the next chapter, and remember, Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**w00t! Two chapters in one day! Anyway, this is the best chapter so far in my opinion. I will try to keep this story going as long as I keep getting good story reviews. And now, Chapter 3!**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated T for somewhat disturbing themes.

Phineas and Ferb quickly ran downstairs for breakfast. Phineas ran to the bathroom to check his teeth. He looked at himself, and opened his mouth. Then, he realized something out of place. Two somethings, actually. Fangs. Two snow-white fangs where his canines should have grown. Maybe the note was right. Maybe he wasn't human. Perhaps a werewolf, or a beast. A beast like...the one in his dream..

Phineas put the thought aside, thinking he was just having a crazy thought. Then, brushed, flossed, and rinsed his teeth, and went to the dining room for breakfast. That's when he noticed breakfast. It was a buffet of cereal, pancakes, waffles, and garlic toast. Phineas licked his lips in hunger, and joined his family for breakfast.

"Wow, Phineas, you look hungry!" said Linda. "You'll be happy to know that we have a lot of different foods on the table this morning."

Phineas grabbed a plate and got some waffles, pancakes, and a bowl of cereal. Just then, the oven rang. Linda got the garlic toast out of the oven and placed it on the table. Everyone grabbed a piece, except for Phineas. All of a sudden, he felt nauseous. His face turned green and his stomach rumbled.

Ferb couldn't help but ask what was going on. "Phineas, are you okay?" he asked.

Phineas felt horrible. "I...don't...know..." he managed to say. Then, Phineas took a bite of garlic toast. Now he felt a lot worse. He ran from the table and towards the trash can. He barfed into it, filling it half way to the top. Then, he collapsed.

"Phineas?" Linda said, worried. Phineas managed to sit up, but he still felt like crap. "Uhhh...What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"You puked and then passed out on the floor," Candace said. Phineas then realized he was lying on the couch, with everyone surrounding him. Now he remembered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Linda asked. Phineas nodded his head slowly. Then he thought, what happened? I was just about to eat, and then I felt terrible. Why?

After regaining the ability to walk around without feeling like he was gonna puke, Phineas went outside with Ferb. Not too long after, Isabella walked in.

"Hey guys," she said. "Whatcha doin?

"I have no idea if I wanna do anything right now," Phineas said.

"What happened?"

"Well, one moment, I'm about to eat breakfast. The next thing I know, I feel like I'm about to die!"

"That sounds terrible!"

"Maybe we could make something that reverses that feeling!"

Isabella and Ferb looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at Phineas. "Let's do it!" Isabella shouted in excitement.

Later, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were gathering parts to create their Pain Reliever 9000. They then started building the machine. That's when something went wrong. "Ow!"

Phineas turned to the shout, which came from Isabella. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Isabella was quick to answer. "I hurt my finger!" Phineas then noticed blood coming from Isabella's thumb. Somehow, he was drawn to it. He came closer to the wound until he could see where the crimson was coming from. Phineas had the strangest urge to drink it. Would he do it? Yes, yes he would.

Phineas closed his eyes. His mouth came closer to the blood. Closer. Closer. Closer.

"Phineas?"

Phineas opened his eyes and realized he almost licked the blood. "Whoops!" he said. Then, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a bandage. "Here, this should help," he said, handing it to Isabella. "Thanks!" she said.

When construction was done, the strangest thing happened. A missile from nowhere hit the Pain Reliever 9000, vaporizing it into thin air. As the kids looked on in confusion, Candace dragged Linda into the backyard. "See? A giant pain relieving machine!" Candace yelled. Linda looked into the empty backyard, then at Candace. "Actually, that would be a great thing," Linda said. "It would relieve the pain I get from you everyday."

Later on in the day, Phineas was confronted by his mother. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem kind of weird-ed by something."

Phineas then explained the events of the day. "Well first, I had a dream where I was being chased by a creature. Then, I looked under my pillow for the money I was supposed to receive, but I got a note saying that I wasn't human! After that, I looked in the mirror, and I had fangs!"

"Fangs?" Linda said. "Yeah," Phineas continued. "And then there was the incident at breakfast this morning. I took a bite of toast, and felt horrible! Then, I saw a bloody cut and almost licked it!"

Linda thought. _Garlic making him sick? Fangs? Bloodlust?_

"_Oh no,_" she whispered.

"What?" Phineas said.

"That note is right Phineas. You really aren't a human. At least, not anymore."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I've been trying to hide it ever since,"

"Since what?"

Linda tried to mouth out the words. "Phineas, you're.." she stuttered. "...a...vampire."

**Dun, dun, DUN! What will happen next? The only way to find out is to keep reading! Please Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the first chapter to use tildes (~) to separate certain chapter elements. This chapter is pretty rushed, so no flames in the reviews! Here is Chapter 4! **

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated K+ for mild dark themes.

Phineas was stunned at this confession. A vampire? No. He couldn't be. He has loved garlic toast since he first tried it. He has never shown any signs of fangs, not even at the dentist. He has never had the urge to drink blood. How could it be possible? The only way to find out was to ask his mother. But she had run off after the confession. Phineas didn't want to make it worse. ~~~

Ferb ran and ran and ran through the forest. He hoped he was losing it. He looked behind himself. Oh, no. That thing was still after him. All he could do was keep running.

The beast ran towards the boy, his scent becoming more noticeable as it got closer. Its scarlet eyes plowed through dense fog. The meal to come was not quick enough. This boy's fate would be decided tonight. Either the boy would live to see another day, or he would get eaten alive, the latter being more likely.

Ferb shot through the forest like a rocket. He had to get away from this beast, but how? Just then, another beast jumped in front of him. Ferb made a left turn. Another beast jumped out in front of him. Ferb ran back, only to be cornered by a fourth beast. He was surrounded. With no place to go, Ferb was idle, hoping the creatures would go away. Just then, all four pounced at him at the same time. He was doomed.

"NO!"

"Ferb!" Phineas yelled. Ferb sat upright in his bed. It was just a bad dream. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Phineas asked. "I had a horrible nightmare," Ferb replied. "I was being chased through the forest by a red-eyed beast. I tried to get away, but three other beasts surrounded me. They pounced on me and ate me alive!"

Phineas's jaw nearly hit the floor. "That's almost the exact same dream I had!" he yelled. "The only difference was that I was being chased by only one beast."

Now Ferb was speechless. He decided to go back to sleep, trying to figure out why the same dream was had by two people.~~~

Phineas and Ferb lay under the tree in the backyard. Phineas had no idea what he wanted to do. Ferb was just thinking about the dreams the duo were having. Just then, Linda walked outside.

"Phineas, could you come here for a minute?" she said. Her question was quickly answered by Phineas walking towards her. He thought about last night, when his mother told him that he was...that. He thought that if he was gonna ask why, the time would be now. But before he could even speak, his mother did.

"When I told you that you were...a...vampire..." she started, "...you seemed shocked, so I wanted to apologize." Now it was Phineas's turn to speak.

"It's okay," he said. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Phineas struggled to ask. "Why am I a vampire?"

"Well, it's a long story," Linda said. "Are you willing to listen?" Phineas slowly nodded his head up and down.

"It all started after you were born."

**So that's pretty much it. The next chapter will be the back story of why Phineas is a vampire! And in other news, I will start a new fan fiction soon, so watch for it. Please Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you will notice, the flashback will be told in third-person. This is intentional, so deal with it! The end of this chapter is corny, but this chapter is awesome! Read it! **

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated T for dark themes.

(Flashback Mode)

Linda Flynn was a lonely woman. With her Lindana career over, she didn't know what to do with her life. Then, she met a man named Ken Kosugi. That's when her life changed forever.

Linda and Ken started a strong relationship. They dated for three years, and went on many adventures. Then, out of the blue, Ken disappeared. He was not seen for many, many months. Linda was getting the idea that Ken had left her, until, one day, he came back. He explained to Linda that he was trying to find a rare diamond, which he displayed on a ring. To make a long story short, Ken proposed, the two got married, and had a child named Candace.

However, one night, Ken left again. This time, he wasn't back for years. Five years to be exact. When he returned, Linda asked why he kept leaving her. He had to confess. He held out a blade, which in reality was a fang. He told Linda that he was part of a society of powerful fighters that slayed vampires to keep the world safe. Linda believed the story, and Ken stayed with her. In that time, they had another child that they named Phineas. Little did the family know that Phineas would be forever changed.

One night, Ken was mixing ingredients in his family's basement. Then, Linda came in with Phineas, who wasn't even six months old at the time.

"What are you doing?" she asked. This startled Ken so much, he accidentally splashed his concoction with his spoon. A large portion of it ended up in the mixing spoon, so when it was lifted out, it splattered over baby Phineas.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"What's the matter!" Linda said.

"That was a mixture of myrrh and chakra! If swallowed, the consumer will turn into a vampire!"

"But Phineas didn't swallow it! You splattered it all over him, is that bad?"

"It makes the person half-vampire, instead of a complete vampire. We need garlic juice now!"

"Here's some!" Ken took the bottle and completely splashed it over Phineas.

"What will it do?" Linda asked.

"It will make the myrrh and chakra mix ineffective for a short period of time," said Ken. "A few years, I think."

Linda was scared to death. Almost immediately, she took baby Phineas and Candace and put them in her car. Ken rushed outside to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "We're leaving!" she yelled. "And I don't want to see you ever again!" She backed out of the driveway at lightning speed, then took off down the road. Phineas started to cry, and Candace was confused.

"What's going on mommy?" she asked. Linda said nothing for a long time. "We have to find a new home," she finally said. "Daddy made a big mistake."

(End Flashback Mode)

"Wow," Phineas said.

"The reason I didn't want to tell you was because I didn't want to scare you," Linda spoke.

"I guess the garlic juice has worn out."

"Well, I guess you can go play now."

Phineas left the room and started back to the tree in his backyard.

"Oh, and Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, do not feed."

**What did I tell you? Well, the next chapter may not come as soon as you hope, because I have no idea what to put in it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please Rate and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I have writer's block. The ending is the best part of this chapter, so if you want to find out what it is, read the rest of the chapter, n00bs! Here's Chapter 6!**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated K+ for odd humor and mild dark themes.

"What to do, what to do," Phineas said to his brother Ferb. Ferb held out a list of possible ideas. Phineas took it and started to read.

"Gigantic pants made of duct tape? No. Angry mutant beef jerky? No. Find out what Perry does when we're not looking? We're not supposed to do that until Dan and Swampy finish the movie!" Phineas and Ferb were in a serious inventors' block. What could they do that they haven't already done? ~~~

The beast was closing in. It smelled scars, dripping with fresh blood. Scarlet eyes led the way towards them. Them. Both of them.

Phineas and Ferb ran as fast as they could through the fog of the forest. When they could stop depended on whether or not they survived the beast's attack. Phineas and his brother jumped into a nearby foxhole, and the beast ran right past them. The two boys sighed. loudly. That's when they wished they had kept running. Beast after beast surrounded the boys and growled in low voices. Just then, one by one, the beasts jumped into the foxhole. Phineas and Ferb let out a terrifying scream.

"NO!"

Phineas and Ferb awakened from their slumber with lightning speed. They wondered what just happened. It was the same dream they kept having, except their brother was in it, too.

Both boys looked up and saw branch after branch. They were still under the tree. Then, they looked at the sun. It was as high as it would get. Noon? But they haven't even decided what to do today! As they went inside for lunch, Phineas smelled something. It was very familiar. And it was drying around Ferb's hand. Oh, no. It was blood.

"_No,_" Phineas said to himself. "_Do not drink it. Don't even think about it._" He could barely resist the urge to open the wound and suck it out. Phineas's eyes percolated. He had to keep himself from feeding. Then, he got an idea.

"Ferb, your hand," he said. Ferb immediately responded by covering it with his shirt. The scent quickly went away, and Phineas was able to return to his senses.

The boys went to the kitchen. They got the sandwiches their mom made for them, and sat down to eat it. As soon as Phineas took a bite, he was surprised at how good it tasted. It was the most delicious sandwich he had ever tasted. Then, he smelled something. Blood. Why was he smelling blood? His fangs slowly emerged from his gums as he tried to hide them from Ferb. The fangs leaded Phineas towards the sandwich, and took control of his mind. He devoured the sandwich in less than a minute.

Phineas's fangs slowly went back into his gums. He was in a deep thought. Why did the sandwich taste so good? Why did he smell blood? Why did he eat the sandwich so quickly? He had no idea why any of these happened. Phineas made his way back to the tree. That's when he was hit by a note that was rolled into a cylinder.

He had no idea who hit him with it. Phineas slowly opened the note. Then, he read it to himself.

_Phineas,_  
_I know who you are. And I know what you are. You are a vampire. A worthless, blood-sucking monster with no intention but to destroy the human race. If you want to know who I am, go to the back of the Googolplex Mall at three. Bring your fangs. -Void _

How could "Void" know he was a vampire? It didn't make any sense. It's not like he/she could spy on him. Could he/she? The only way to find out was to follow the note, and see this person. ~~~

Phineas arrived at the Googolplex Mall at three, like the note said. But there was no one there. Was Void being a liar just to stress him out more than he already was? No. Because a slaying loomed over Phineas. Then plowed him into the ground. The slayer accomplished his mission. But for Phineas, the world went black.

**Well, that's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it! Now go read Discovery by ktag! It's better than pizza, it's better than life, it's better than you! I will try to get the next chapter in soon, but no promises. irken24 is out. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost 1,000 hits! Thanks for enjoying my story, it means a lot to me. But enough chit-chat, here's Chapter 7!**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated T for violence.

Ferb looked at the clock on the wall. Five o'clock at night. Where was Phineas? He was supposed to be home hours ago. What happened? Ferb waited many long minutes for his brother. Little did he know that his brother was suffering the worst pain of his young life. ~~~

Phineas's eyes slowly opened, revealing an unfamiliar site. It was nearly pitch black. There was a giant, wooden stake on the wall. A cross was nailed to a large door. He waited for something to happen. Anything. Then, it did. The door slammed right open, revealing a man with a dark colored breastplate with matching armor. He was wearing a dark, black cape, and a hood that disguised his face. "Hello," he spoke.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked.

The man let out a dark chuckle. "My name is Void."

Phineas gasped. That's when he realized he was tied to a table facing upright, the top coated with imitation garlic that spelled out, "Vilk Rie Lampler." Gibberish, he thought.

"What do you want?" Phineas asked in fear.

"What they wanted," Void said.

"What do you mean, "they?"

"My children."

Phineas was puzzled. He had children? That added to the confusion he was having right now.

"Your children,"

"Yes," Void said. "Valerie R. L'Kimp and Vilk Rie Lampler." Now Phineas looked back at the table he was strapped to. Vilk Rie Lampler! Now he was understanding a little bit more.

"My children were killed by your kind," Void said. "The life of those two, sweet souls, in the gut of a blood-sucking demon."

"And the table," Phineas spoke.

"It belonged to my son, who liked vampire study."

Phineas was still confused at some things. Who was Void supposed to be? Why did he have children? Why did they have strange names? Just then, Void grabbed a water pistol full of garlic juice and held it up to Phineas's forehead.

"Where are the others?" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" Phineas said.

"Where are the rest of your filthy, killer friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Where are the other vampires?"

"There are none!"

"I can end you right now! Where are the others?"

"You don't understand! There aren't any others!"

Void was about to speak, but stopped. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

None of Phineas's friends were vampires, but he didn't want to tell Void that. It would only make it more likely that he would get slayed. Finally, Phineas spoke. It was a lie, but Void was desperate for an answer. "Only my family has vampires."

It was time for Void to be surprised now. He was going to have to do it. He didn't want to, but he had to. He grabbed a sharp knife and with whip-like speed, plunged it into Phineas's chest. Luckily, the rope was cut instead, allowing Phineas to escape. He didn't ask why, or try to solve the other questions. All he did was run.~~~

It was a quarter to midnight. Ferb was concerned that Phineas hadn't come home. He was getting tired, but forced himself awake. "Where are you, Phineas?"

Meanwhile, Phineas was walking up to his house. After running twenty miles, he was tired, hungry, and felt like a jerk. Not only did he get his family worried sick, he also had to lie on purpose. He walked up to the door, and quietly opened it. He grabbed some bread from the kitchen, and went upstairs to his and Ferb's bedroom. He plunged into his bed and landed so hard that it woke up Ferb. He stood up in bed and noticed Phineas. With a sigh of relief, he said, "Welcome home, Phineas." And he was right. It was good to be home.

**That's Chapter 7. But there are still questions left unanswered. Who was Void? Who were his children? Why do they have such weird names? Find out soon! Oh, yeah, and please Rate and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, I was in D.C. and couldn't use the computer. This is a very short chapter, so I don't want any criticism (mainly because it's down right dumb.) Here is Chapter 8!**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated T for violence.

The sun shined through the window of Phineas and Ferb's room. Phineas was the first to wake up. It wasn't normal for him to be up this early, especially after last night, but he didn't care. He felt his fangs come out of his gums slowly. He had to feed off of something, but what? Or who? He looked around the room. Ferb was still asleep, Perry just entered the room, and his stomach was empty.

He had to think of some way of filling it. Ferb? No. He couldn't feed off of his brother. Then, he eyed Perry. The only other choice was to starve.

Then, Phineas remembered. "Whatever you do, do not feed," his mother had told him. But he was so hungry. There was only one thing to do.

Phineas picked up Perry slowly. Perry opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry, Perry," Phineas brought the creature towards himself.

"I'm sorry, Ferb," Phineas revealed his fangs.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

One minute later, Perry was dead.

**Yay! Oh, wait. Duhn, duhn duhn! Please look out for updates and my new fanon, Blast from the Past! Please Rate and Review, and remember: Discovery by ktag is STILL better than you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was probably the easiest chapter to write, so this will be a good one! Also, you should check out my new humor fanon, and look out for more. Here's the highly anticipated (to an extent) Chapter 9!**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated T for dark themes.

Void walked through the long hallway. He knew he was in trouble, but he didn't show it. With a serious look on his face, he came to a large door, guarded by two men.

"I wish to speak with him," Void said to the two men. They looked at each other, then at Void. The taller man opened the huge door. Void did not speak, he just walked in and faced the cloaked man at the end of the room.

"Come forward," the cloaked man said. Void walked down the long, velvet carpet towards him. He stopped, standing just before the man.

"Was your mission a success?" he said. "No sir," Void said. "I had to let the boy go. He was a threat."

The cloaked man was indifferent. "What do you mean by that?" he spoke.

"Well," Void started. "He said his family were vampires."

"What?" the man said. "The whole family?"

"Yes sir."

The cloaked man now felt depressed and defeated. The damage has already been done, he thought.

"Send in the men," he finally spoke. "And when they come back, I want to see that boy's head on a stick!"

"Very well, sir," Void said. He then walked back towards the large door.

"I was right to punish you," the cloaked man said quietly. "And now you will receive the ultimate punishment."

"Death." ~~~

Phineas ran through the dense fog of the woods. He knew what was coming. He didn't know how, but he knew it. The beast would eat him alive.

Phineas slowly looked behind himself. Nothing. Had he out run the beast? He turned back to see a man in his way. Just when he was about to swerve around him, the man pulled out a wooden stake. Phineas tripped and fell, spraining his ankle. The last thing he saw in his life was a man driving a wooden stake into his heart. ~~~

Beep, beep, beep...

Phineas woke up. He was barely awake when he noticed three things. One, his alarm clock going off. Two, he was lying on the floor. Three, Perry was laying next to him. He quickly got up and turned off the alarm. Then, he went towards Perry.

"Wake up, boy," he said as he shook Perry gently. No response. "Hello? Perry?" Still no response. "Perry!" he yelled. Nothing. He put his hands on Perry's stomach. No heartbeat.

Phineas dropped the platypus and ran towards his parents. "Mom! Dad! Wake up!" he yelled throughout the house.

However, he never noticed what really happened. He saw that Perry was dead. What he didn't see was that, right near Perry's neck, were two holes. Holes...that were dripping with dark red blood.

**Pretty cool, eh? But this chapter has added more unanswered questions. Who was the man in the cloak? Why did the dream get altered? Has Phineas forgotten about the events earlier that morning? The only way to find out is: Rate and Review!**

**P.S. As long as I keep getting good reviews, this will be a LONG story.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, I was having trouble coming up with ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and be sure to check out Phineas and Ferb Super Random Awesome Show, with updates every Sunday! On with the show!**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated K+ for mild violence and thematic elements.

Perry was carried to the hole in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas never thought Perry's life would end so young, neither did Ferb. The stepbrothers were in the most pain that they'd felt in their lives. Ferb put Perry down on the ground near the hole. He quietly sobbed into his arms, now covered in black. He slowly looked back at the dead platypus. That's when he noticed something.

There were two scabs near Perry's neck. He thought to himself, Is that how he died? He quietly pondered this realization. Then, he slowly picked Perry up. Continuing to look at the scabs, he placed the former pet into the hole in the ground. ~~~

Phineas and Ferb were currently having the worst day of summer ever. As they continued to shovel mound after mound of dirt into Perry's grave, Ferb continued to think about the scabs he saw. Phineas was just thinking of how this could have happened.

"I don't get it, Ferb," he said, holding back tears. "How could he be alive last night, and dead this morning?" Ferb thought carefully about the...

"Scabs,"

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Two scabs near the neck." Phineas didn't get it.

"What are you talking abo-" Then he remembered. He remembered it all. Images from last night's feeding flashed in Phineas's mind. He stood, silently.

"Phineas?" Ferb said. Then, Phineas rushed into the house. Sprinted up the stairs. Crashed into his bedroom. He looked near where Perry was last night. There was a pool of blood, almost dry, on the polished wood floor.

He had to hide it. Had to get rid of the evidence. He grabbed a red T-shirt from Ferb's closet. He yanked it off of the hanger and slammed it flat on the stain. He lifted the shirt up. The blood stain was unnoticeable on the T-shirt, exactly the same shade of red. Phineas put the shirt back in the closet, then rushed back outside.

Ferb had finished shoveling the dirt back into the hole where Perry was but to rest. He noticed Phineas walking back outside.

"Where were you?" Ferb asked.

"I remembered I had to do something," Phineas lied.

This was really turning out to be the worst day ever for Phineas. Perry was dead, Ferb was depressed, and Phineas had become a killer and a liar. Not only that, but his feeding would only last him so long. However, Phineas had no idea the day was going to get worse. Linda, his and Ferb's mom, came to the backyard where her sons were lying under the tree, depressed. She came up to them, calmed her self, and said:

"School starts next Monday."

**Yep! School is in session, starting at Chapter 12! By the way, if you haven't voted on my poll asking about my new character, you should do it now! Or do you want to wait two more weeks for Chapter 12, like you did this chapter? irken24 is out. Pieces! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Super sorry for the wait, I thought I already uploaded this chapter! Here it is, though. Flimsy at best, but what do you think?**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated K+ for mild dark themes.

Phineas ran from the beast with lightning speed, Ferb on his side. Outrunning the creature was getting easier than ever, as the two brothers were way ahead of it. Preety soon, there wasn't any sight of it. Both brothers exhaled loudly. Then, they turned around. The last thing Phineas saw was a man, weilding a wooden stake. ~~~

Phineas woke up in a flash. There was a strange silence in the room. There wasn't any wind, Ferb was still asleep, and Perry's normal noises wouldn't be heard anymore. He decided to look around the room.

The first thing he looked at was Ferb's red shirt. There still wasn't any noticeable blood on it. He looked under his bed to see his old journal. He slid it out from under the bed, and blew the dust off of it. He opened it to the first page, when he and Ferb built the rollercoaster.

Day 1

Today, me and Ferb built a rollercoaster. No one would've predicted it, but we did it. Candace didn't seem to like the idea, so Ferb and I were confused. Apparently, the coaster garnered a lot of attention because at least half of the neighborhood showed up to ride it. We started the ride in our backyard, went towards downtown, corkscrewed around the interstate, and went past the whole city! However, something went weird and we ended up going off track. We spun around in the cars, got caught by a jet, dropped into a forest and Paris, went to New York, Mount Rushmore, even into space! Finally, we crashed into the tree in the backyard. Everyone seemed to have a good time, so I considered the day seized. ~Phineas

Phineas smiled at the page, remembering the day when they built that behemoth. He wasn't a vampire then either, so his smile faded upon realizing this.

However, what he didn't realize was the moving trucks outside. They went a little bit past the Flynn-Fletcher house until they finally reached a small manor. Then, a car drove very slowly into the driveway. A family of three piled out and walked to the vans. Then, they helped the movers get their stuff and move it into the new house. The child of the family spoke up.

"Mom, tell me again why we moved," she said.

"Your father has to relocate for work," her mother said.

"And why did we have to move so close to the end of the summer?"

"Same thing, honey"

As everyone was unpacking, Phineas was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep.

Thoughts rushed through his head like crazy. How would he keep his secret from everyone else? How would he take the school year? Will he ever stop building things with Ferb?

This would be Phineas's worst night ever.

**Let me see if I can't update a bit sooner, shall we? Also, Phineas and Ferb Super Random Awesome Show will be updated ASAP, this Sunday at earliest. Ta-Ta!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Just a quick reminder that this is a LONG chapter, but it is one of the more important ones. I think it turned out pretty good. Read it, and see for your self!**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated T for school themes and mild dialogue.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Phineas's alarm went off at exactly seven o'clock in the morning. Normally, he would be excited for the new day ahead of him. Not today. He instead felt worry, nervousness, and a bit of sadness. The summer had gone by so quickly, he couldn't believe it was already September. He trudged out of bed and towards Ferb.

"Ferb, wake up," he said in a sad, crackled voice. Ferb's eyes opened. They looked like they were full of tears earlier. Phineas set the thought aside and started getting ready for the long day ahead of them.~~~~

"This is crap," she said to her mother. "I don't want to wear it."

"C'mon," the mother said. "It'll draw a huge crowd. You'll be popular!"

"Yeah," she responded. "Popular as the girl with the most hideous outfit."

Angrily, the girl's mother walked out of the room.~~~~

Phineas and Ferb walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," their mother replied. The stepbrothers responded with an almost simultaneous grunt. They got out plastic bowls, and poured fruit cereal into them. Not too long after, Candace entered. She was the only one besides Mom who was in anything close to a happy mood.

"Hi, everyone," she said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

The rest of the kitchen responded with "Meh."

"Isn't today great?" she said. The kitchen gave another "Meh."

"Why are you so happy?" Phineas asked. "Jeremy?"

Candace's smile widened. This meant, "Yes." Jeremy was Candace's boyfriend, and he gave the girl goosebumps when they were near each other.

Candace grabbed a honey bun from the pantry and rushed out the door. The family watched as she grabbed her brand new bike, and pedaled towards Danville High.

This left the rest of the family in their glumness. After Phineas and Ferb finished their cereal, they grabbed their backpacks and headed outside to await the school bus.

Mom was left in the kitchen, alone. She calmly approached the cabinet. Then she said, "They're gone, Lawrence. You can come out now." Lawrence, the boys' dad, jumped out of the cabinet wearing a Cheetah Girls costume. Then, Mom turned on a stereo. Music started playing as Lawrence sang.

"You just gotta B-You, in all that you do!" ~~~~

The boys were reluctant for the bus to come. Normally, they would be excited, but today was different. They felt like prisoners being sent to a maximum security prison. They didn't want that. No, they didn't want that at all.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine could be heard in the distance. _Please don't be the bus,_ Phineas thought. Unfortunately, it was the bus. The two boys grabbed their backpacks and trudged into the beginning of the end.

Ferb sat by the window while Phineas sat beside him. He saw the open bus doors. The only path between a year of misery and a year of anything but. He thought of making a mad dash towards it. He wanted to so badly. The thought came too late though, and the doors closed. Now there was no escape. Now...now...it was the end.~~~~

After about fifteen minutes, the bus stopped at Danville Middle school. Loads of kids, including Ferb, got up from their seats, and slowly exited the now opened bus doors. Phineas, however, stayed in his seat. He didn't wait. He just stayed.

"Get up," the bus driver said with a serious look. Phineas grabbed his backpack, and walked the longest eight yards in his life.

He stood before a building. An ordinary building, but a large one. Inside this building, he would be trapped eight hours a day, being lectured about everything he already knew. The steps into this building lay in front of his eyes. He stood, motionless, for what seemed like hours. Then, he slowly walked. Towards the end of the summer. Towards the end of his projects. Towards the end of sitting under the tree in the backyard.

He kept walking and walking towards the stairs. He lifted his foot. He put it down. Onto the first step. Then the second step. Then the third.

Phineas's slow walk had turned into a regular walk. Then into a fast walk. Next, a run. Sprinting. He was picking up speed with every step. He wanted the school year to go by as fast as possible. Finally, he reached the door. And plowed right through it.

He sprinted like an Olympian through the almost alien halls. Even when it seemed he couldn't go any faster, he did. He was running faster than ever before. In gym class last year, he wasn't very fast at all. Now he was running three times as fast without breaking a sweat. It was as if he wasn't even a human. Then he realized. He wasn't a human.

He stopped running. He noticed how normal his breathing was. He turned and saw that people were staring at him. They were silent in their stares. Phineas turned around, exhaled loudly, then walked normally towards his sixth grade classroom. ~~~~

"Where were you?" Ferb asked Phineas upon entering the classroom.

"I dropped something," he lied. Ferb believed it, but still had a strange feeling.

The two waited as the rest of the class came in. Baljeet came in, unsurprisingly, since this was an advanced class. Then came Django, someone Phineas hadn't seen in a while. Isabella came in next, smiling. Phineas realized that things were at least good in his first class. Then, another person walked in.

Unlike Baljeet, Django, and Isabella, this was someone the two boys hadn't met before. It was a girl. Ferb didn't pay much attention to her. Phineas, on the other hand did.

This girl looked strange. She had dark, black hair that stretched to her shoulders, the bangs almost covering her eyes, which were green. She wore black, denim jeans, a blood-red T-Shirt with a jacket over it, and black and white boots that went up almost to her kneecap.

Phineas watched as she took a seat two desks from his. He had never seen any one like her before. It felt weird, seeing her hair droop down onto her desk. Phineas kept staring at her until the morning bell rang.

The teacher walked in. He had short, brown hair, a yellow polo shirt, blue jeans, a black belt, and brown shoes.

"Hello, everyone," he addressed the class. "My name is Mr. Johnson. But what I need to know is what your names are."

He took out a briefcase, and took out several sheets of paper.

"Put your name on these pieces of paper," he said. Then, everyone came up to him and grabbed a paper, after which they came back to their seats and followed the instructions.

After Phineas had finished writing his name, he peered over to the girl's desk and tried to get a glimpse of what she was writing. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see well enough to figure it out.

One minute later, the teacher said, "Alright students, pencils down. I will come to your desk and read your names aloud. " Then, he went around and did just that. There were the usual names like Andy and Jessica, and there were some unusual ones like Mort and Ima.

Then, Phineas saw the teacher walk up to the girl's desk and read her name. Mr. Johnson picked up her paper and read aloud her name. "Shade"

Phineas liked the name, it fit her look. The teacher didn't think so.

"This can't be your real name," he said. "Please tell it to the class."

The girl stood up, hair dripping. She tried to keep her face hidden. Phineas thought, _What's the matter with telling your name? It's just a name._

Finally, she said without a hint of dignity, her true name. "Emma."

"Thank you," Mr. Johnson said. Phineas was know truly confused. How could Shade-or Emma- be afraid of her real name? It was a wonderful name, "Emma." Yet it didn't seem to fit her. Shade seemed more like her true name. Maybe that's why she didn't want people to know it.

Mr. Johnson continued reading everyone's name, then decided to let the class talk quietly amongst themselves. Phineas heard Isabella talking to someone in another seat about the Fireside Girls. Django and Baljeet were talking about their strengths. Ferb didn't speak at all.

Phineas wanted to speak, but didn't. He wanted to speak to Emma and talk about why she didn't like her name. But he didn't. He stayed, motionless, in his seat, amongst the quiet murmuring of people in his class. _This is going to be a long year,_ he thought.

**What do you think? Since was too long to write in its entirety, I will post the other half next Wednesday. Also, I'll try to get a picture of Shade into my computer and use it as my profile picture for a period of time. Lastly, READ THE SHADOW CHRONICLES! kthxbi!**


	13. Chapter 13

**After my week off, Chapter 13 is up! It will tie in with the last chapter, and will refocus on Phineas's vampire status. Crap! I've said too much! Read!  
**

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners.  
This chapter rated T for school themes.

The bell rang. Phineas and the others in his class walked out Mr. Johnson's door. As Phineas walked out, he saw Shade still picking up her things. Something in his mind told him to help. However, another was forcing him not to. That ended up being stronger, as he walked to his next class.

The same routine took place. The teacher was introduced, the students stated their names, they talked, then moved on. Shade used her nickname again, but was forced to say her name was Emma. Phineas still was confused. He still wanted to know why "Emma" was such a bad name for her.

Soon after that class ended, there was lunch. Phineas sat with his normal group of friends. Himself, Ferb, Isabella, Django, Baljeet and Irving were all connected at the same time, discussing the year to come. They were joking, too. They enjoyed that.

"No cretins allowed!" Baljeet finished his joke with. The whole luncheon erupted with mild laughter. Phineas was laughing, too. Then, he saw Shade. That stopped him.

He watched her carry her tray to an empty table, sit down, and remain silent. Phineas was shocked. Everyone in the cafeteria was sitting with at least one person, why wasn't she? It didn't make sense, at least to him.

"What are you doing?" Ferb asked. Phineas realized he'd been staring for too long.

"Umm, nothing, just heard something on the other side of the cafeteria," Phineas lied.

That's when he realized he was lying more than ever. He was lying through his teeth. His vampire teeth. He realized that, too. He forgot he was a vampire. Slowly, his fangs slipped from his gums before he realized it. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was hard when he sensed something he hadn't sensed in a week. It was blood.

Phineas looked at his friends. He could hear their bloodstreams. His fangs elongated. He had to divert himself from doing it. Like he did to Perry. Pictures of the feeding poured throughout his mind. He was going to do it. He needed to. He wanted to.

BANG!

As soon as the noise scattered through the cafeteria, Phineas's urge quickly left him as his fangs shot back into his gums at lightning speed. What had just happened? The urge no longer filled his head. It was gone.~~~~

Shade walked into her third class. She was so embarrassed. She was the only one in the sixth grade who sat alone. She was new here. She had no friends.

Shade rested her head on her desk until the rest of the class came in. Then, she noticed someone. He was very familiar. Too familiar for her. She even knew his name before school had even started. Phineas.

She started to hide herself, in case he noticed her. And he did. He stared at her a lot, and it worried her. Did he know who she was? Did she look familiar to him? Shade did the only thing she knew she could do. She ignored him. ~~~~

Shade wasn't noticing Phineas, and that was good for him. He didn't want her to notice him so quickly. He wanted to know her more before deciding to chat.

Once again, the class had the same routine. The teacher introduced herself, the students gave their names, Shade had to say her name was Emma, the class talked, and it was over. Why? Because that's exactly how it felt to Phineas, who was still puzzled about the whole "Emma" thing.

When class was over, Phineas realized the day was, too. He watched Emma check out her locker, and see what she could do to decorate. Quickly, Phineas pulled out a piece of paper, and scribbled a note on it. ~~~~

Shade was looking at her new locker, when she heard a noise. She turned around. Two boys were fighting, and it was getting pretty brutal. A teacher quickly came and broke the two up and sent them to the principal's office.

Shade turned around after witnessing this brutality, and noticed a change. There was something there that wasn't before. It was a piece of paper, folded to go into the door hinge. She took it and unfolded it. There was something written on it. As she read it, she let out a faint smile.

_'What's so bad about your name, Emma?'_

**Ooh! A twist! What will happen next? Will Emma reply to this mysterious message? Will Phineas reveal his secret to the world? Will I update any faster? Find out next time!**


End file.
